99
by skyly
Summary: Sherlock hat seine persönliche Erfolgsquote von fabelhaften 99%. Das lässt jedoch etwas Spielraum für Fehler, die er auch in der Einschätzung von Molly begeht. Menschen können sich ändern; und wenn s nur ein Ring am Finger ist, der unter einem Handschuh auftaucht. Staffel 3 - Episode 1. Ein kleines Etwas... Raited T - just to be safe :)


**Hallo meine Lieben!** (^-^)/ Ich hoffe der Auftakt zur 3. Staffel hat euch allen gefallen,

und ihr seid alle genau so zufrieden wie meine Wenigkeit ;)

Ich liebäugel schon seit Jahren mit dem "Sherlolly"-Pairing, und ich konnte nach "The empty Hearse"

einfach nicht anders: eine kurze FF musste her, um meine ganzen Gefühle so weit zu bündeln,

dass ich wieder klar denken kann (^/^)

Seid also gewarnt:

**Potentielle Spoiler** (zwar nur kleine, aber tortzdem...) für **S3E1!**

**Pairing:** Sherlolly - wenn auch nur recht subtil, aber so mögen wir es ja, stimmts? ;)

Szenen finden in der Episode statt; es sollte leicht zu erraten sein in welchen Situationen;

ich wünsche **viel Spaß beim Lesen**! :)

* * *

Wäre er wie andere Männer gewesen, hätte er sich gewiss Sorgen gemacht. Er war jedoch nicht wie andere Männer. Er erfasste Situationen viel schneller, und zog innerhalb eines Augenblickes seine Schlüsse, die zu 99% mit den Tatsachen übereinstimmten. Das restliche eine Prozent sind die Details, die er zu seinem Leidwesen nicht ganz richtig bestimmen konnte, egal wie er sich bemühte. Sie waren der Beweis dafür, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war; was ihn ungemein irritierte.

Im Moment konnte er diesen geringen Prozentsatz jedoch gut verdrängen und war sich seiner Sache ehrlich sicher.

Die Frau vor ihm war immer noch etwas schüchtern – was auf ihre soziale Inkompetenz zurück zu führen war. Konversationen zu führen und aufrecht zu erhalten war nicht unbedingt ihre Stärke, allerdings mochte sie es zuzuhören, und zu beobachten. Um ihre Unsicherheit - die sie im Allgemeinen stets empfand - zu kaschieren, versuchte sie häufig mit der Tapete zu verschmelzen, wobei sie so weit ging, dass sie sogar ihren Atemrhythmus verlangsamte. Anderseits zwang sie sich jedoch oft aus ihrer Komfortzone und versuchte Witze zu machen, die niemand verstand, oder Anekdoten zu erzählen, die keinen wirklichen Punkt hatten. Warum sie es so unglaublich oft – zu oft – auf sich nahm in diese unangenehmen Situationen hinein zu rutschen, war für Sherlock Holmes lange Zeit unverständlich gewesen. Jedoch fand die Frage nie ehrliche Priorität, weswegen er sich auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Manchmal war es eben einfacher zu warten, bis die Antwort auf einem zukam, anstatt sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Umso mehr, wenn die Antwort zu der Zeit nicht von Wichtigkeit oder Interesse ist.

Irgendwann merkte er dann, dass alles, was sie machte, vor allem geschehen musste, weil sie ihn viel mehr schätzte, als ihre anderen Freunde.

Es gab viele Beweise dafür, die ihn angesprungen hatten: sie trug in seiner Gegenwart Lippenstift, gab sich Mühe ihm die richtigen Geschenke zu gewissen Anlässen aus zu suchen, ging ihm im Labor stets zur Hand und der offensichtlichste Hinweis: sie ließ sich so unglaublich leicht von ihm manipulieren.

Er hatte dieses Wissen gut verstaut und gelegentlich für gewisse Anlässe abgestaubt um es zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Vielleicht war auch das Nutzen – oder wie es John nennen würde „Benutzen" - von ihren Gefühlen der Grund, weshalb sie sich unwichtig gefühlt hatte. Ihre Augen, die sie nun zu Boden senkte verrieten ihm, dass sie das immer noch tat. Sich minderwertig fühlen, war wohl etwas, was ein Mensch wie Molly Hooper nicht so leicht ab zu schütteln vermochte.

Und das selbst nach ihrer Hilfe, die sie bei seinem vorgespielten Selbstmord geleistet hatte.

Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er ihr damit alles gesagt hatte; alles was sie hören musste, um Selbstbewusstsein zu schöpfen. Ihre Art und Weise jedoch, wie sie nun ihre Hände knetete verriet ihm, dass sein Plan nicht unbedingt gefruchtet hatte.

Plötzlich hob sie den Blick und fixierte ihn mit einem großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

Sie würde sich vielleicht ihrer Bedeutung in seinem Leben klarer werden, wenn sie merkte, dass sie nun einen Ehrenplatz an seiner Seite bekam. Als Ersatz zwar für John, aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er sein bester Freund war, sollte es ihr klar werden, welche Rolle sie heute spielte.

Da er nicht sprach und sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte, fing sie in einer nervösen Geste an ihre Handschuhe aus zu ziehen.

Er ging auf sie zu, musste jedoch anschließend für einen seltsamen Moment inne halten.

Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie kein Selbstbewusstsein aufgenommen hatte, jedoch zeugte der kleine, funkelnde Ring dort von etwas anderem. Er musste nicht einmal wirklich hinschauen um zu wissen, dass es sich um einen Verlobungsring handelte.

Molly Hooper hatte ihn das erste mal in seinem Leben wirklich überrascht. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass sie nicht ihre herausragenden Momente gehabt hatte, in denen er sogar so etwas wie Respekt für ihre Taten und Worte empfand. Es war nur, dass dieser Ring nicht zu ihrer Person passte. Zumindest nicht so, in der Weise. Dieses eine Prozent also, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte, war wieder da. Dass sich Molly – die loyale Molly, die er kennen gelernt hatte – in zwei Jahren so sehr wandeln könnte; nein, besser, dass sich ihre Gefühle so sehr wandeln könnten, war die größere Überraschung.

Das Erste, was er instinktiv tat, war diesen Sachverhalt zu ignorieren. Im Augenblick wäre er nur im Weg, und sie würde noch früh genug darüber sprechen. Bis dahin machte er sich vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.

* * *

Der Tag war angenehmer gewesen, als er eigentlich gedacht hätte. Der perfekte Abschluss wäre nun, wenn sie beide ihn genau so angenehm ausklingen lassen könnten. Das würde Molly wahrscheinlich auch gefallen. Das war sein Dankeschön an sie, und seine Chance wieder ein wenig in das Leben hinein zu schlüpfen, das er zugegeben etwas verlernt hatte.

Offen würde er es niemanden gestehen, aber er hatte sich gefreut nicht allein sein zu müssen.

Besonders nachdem er sich fast zwei ganze Jahre isoliert hatte, war der heutige Tag eine wunderbare Abwechslung gewesen.

Sie sagte jedoch auf seine Essenseinladung hin, dass sie nicht mitgehen könnte. Jetzt war also der Zeitpunkt ihren Ring auch ihr gegenüber wahr zu nehmen und seine Existenz an zu erkennen.

Hätten ihre Worte nicht gereicht, konnte er ihre Entschuldigung auch aus ihren großen, runden Augen herauslesen. Es tat ihr ehrlich Leid. Vielleicht auch ein wenig zu sehr; dafür, dass sie verlobt war.

Es stand ihm jedoch nicht zu zu spekulieren, und wie gesagt: die Antworten würden doch bald kommen, ohne, dass er aktiv nach ihnen suchte.

Zwar waren diese paar Minuten, die sie über ihren Verlobten plapperte, nicht die berauschendsten der vergangenen Tage, jedoch beunruhigte ihn ihre Begeisterung nicht all zu sehr.

Bis jetzt hatte sich meist doch alles zu seinem Gunsten gewendet. Und genau wie er wusste, dass John ihn bald verzeihen würde, wusste er auch, dass er mit Molly bald wieder auf ihrer gewohnten Art und Weise im Labor sein würden. Sie, mit ihrem zu starken Lippenstift und ihren intelligenten Augen, während sie sich für jedes Wort entschuldigte, das sie zu viel sagte; und er, mit seinen ehrlichen, unzensierten Gedanken zu ihrer Verhaltensweise.

Dieses Bild hatte etwas seltsam Vertrautes, das er nur dann gefährdet sah, wenn er an die 1% dachte, die ihm dazwischenfunken könnten.

Stur jedoch, wie er war, verbannte er diese winzige Zahl in ein geschlossenes Zimmer seines Hinterkopfes, während er Molly einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Sie würde bald wieder die Alte sein. Mit ihrem loyalen Blick und ihren nackten Fingern; ohne Ring.

Keinen Gedanken wert, das Ganze.

* * *

Erst als er Tom kennenlernte, merkte er, dass er angespannter über Mollys Verlobung gewesen war, als er hatte sich gestehen wollen.

Sonst wäre die Erleichterung die ihn überkam, sobald er ihn sah, nicht so unglaublich spürbar gewesen. Wie ein Sack Zement fiel dieses Gefühl, welches er vielleicht mit „Angst" beschriften könnte, von ihm.

Tom war seine direkte Kopie – zudem eine ziemlich schlechte. Mit seinen ungepflegten Schuhen, seinem zu großen Mantel und der Art und Weise wie er seinen Schal gebunden hatte, sah er aus, als hätte ein Wandertheater aus einem Altkleidersack und sekundärem Wissen ein Sherlock-Stück auf die Bühne stellen wollen, in dem diese Person den Hauptcharakter mimte.

Es amüsierte ihn sogar das Wissen für einen Moment, dass Molly ihn selbst in anderen Männern gesucht hatte. Jedoch hielt dieser lustige Gedanke nicht lange. Schließlich kam wieder die Frage auf: worin liegt diesmal der Grund für seine 99%?


End file.
